megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Survivor Overclocked
Devil Survivor Overclocked is an enhanced port of Devil Survivor made exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS, with development by Career Soft. The port features enhanced art, voice acting for almost every piece of dialogue, new demons and an extended story (8th Day). However, most of the game lacks 3D support, with all gameplay on the touch screen. Only the game's intro movie, title screen and Demon Fusions can be seen in 3D. Story *''See Devil Survivor'' Characters *Protagonist - Referred to as the Hero, he is the main character of the story. His personality is shaped through the player's decisions. *Yuzu Tanikawa - The Protagonist's friend since elementary school, who struggles to deal with the strain of constant danger and wishes to run away from it all. *Atsuro Kihara - The Protagonist's childhood friend who is computer savvy. Although a genius, he hardly has a studious personality and is very gregarious. He wishes to control the demons, erasing their threat and benefiting mankind. *Midori Komaki - A famous and excitable cosplayer whose alias is Dolly. After receiving a COMP, she strives to save everyone from the demons, claiming that she is Magical Dolly, who administers magical punishment to demons. *Keisuke Takagi - Atsuro's old friend from middle school. Although he appears timid, he has a strong sense of justice and righteousness, almost to a fault when he summoned Yama, the judge of the underworld. *Yoshino Harusawa - Also known as Haru, she is a famous singer who was previously in the band D-VA. She appears depressed and tends to rant because of her outlook on life. *Mari Mochizuki - Atsuro's kind and caring tutor from middle school, who is now an elementary school nurse. She is looking for the killer who murdered her lover and teamed up with a vampire slayer named Kresnik to hunt down the killer. *Amane Kuzuryu - The mysterious yet charismatic maiden of the Shomonkai. She is one of the few people who can summon demons without a COMP. She shares her goals with an angel named Remiel who lives inside her. *Tadashi Nikaido - Known as Kaido, he is the leader of a gang called the Shibuya Daemons. Although he appears intimidating, he is known to be quite helpful. He strives for world domination and has a lingering crush on Mari. *Eiji Kamiya - Also known as Gin, he is the owner of a bar called "Eiji" and acts as a guardian to Haru. He used to be uncaring about life, but met Aya, the lead singer of D-VA, and cared more. Gin continues to search for Aya, who went missing. *Naoya - The Protagonist's cousin, who lived with the Protagonist until a year before the story. He wrote the Demon Summoning Program. He wishes for the Protagonist to become the King of Bel and rebel against God. *Yasuyuki Honda - An office worker who is trying to escape the lockdown so he can be by his son's side during his operation. He teams up with Kaido during battles. His mental well being gets a bit altered near the end of the journey. *Misaki Izuna- A member of a special government unit that is attempting to rid of all the demons. She values her mission above all else and does not believe that the government's solution to end the demon invasion is just. *Shoji - A journalist who occasionally meets the protagonist and his friends. She is adept at gathering information. Her mentor was a friend of 10BIT, Atsuro's internet friend. Gameplay Changes Aside from the story expansion with the 8th Day scenarios, the Demon Compendium makes a return in Overclocked, allowing the player to register and resummon his own customised demons rather than continuously repurchase them from auctions. Over 20 new demons have also been added to the game, including several powerful demons of races like Fairy and Beast to give the player a suitably high-leveled demon from those races to feasibly use in the endgame and 8th Days. More skills are also implemented, including a larger variety of Physical skills to encourage use of strength-oriented playable characters. Training team leaders has also become less of a hassle as, like in Devil Survivor 2, all team leaders, active or not, receive some EXP when one team wins a battle. The Watchful and Vigilant skills, when cracked and assigned, can boost the EXP gain to speed up the leveling of those behind in levels. A title and rewards system is also implemented to reward players for good performance during the game and also to slowly unlock post-game bonuses as the player accumulates these points. Along with these new changes, the player can now choose the game's difficulty level (Easy or Normal) depending on their tastes. Gallery Trivia *''Overclocked'' was the first Shin Megami Tensei title not to launch primarily in Japan. The game was released in North America first, and later in Japan. *According to Atlus' personnel, Overclocked has the largest amount of voice files than any Atlus game to date. Almost every piece of dialogue has voices. In fact, there's so much voice in the game, the developers feared the files would not fit onto the game's cartridge. Thankfully, they were able to fit everything inside it. External links *Official NA Site *Japanese Official Site Devil Survivor 1.5 Devil Survivor 1.5 ! !